The Catalyst Effect
by Hedwig246
Summary: HBP and DH have been disregarded. Rated M for later language and lemons. Mix of different pairings: HG/DM, HP/LL, GW/BZ, RW/PP. Story Summary: Even during the loneliest of times there is always someone for you. Not a great summary better story inside.


**Author's Note: HBP and DH disregarded. I've tried to keep it as canon to the books as possible but some things had to change to make room for my plot. All reviews would be appreciated. Thank you to acro acro for being my beta for this chapter and thanks to ThePigeonDetective for having a look at it too.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling only the situations they find themselves in belong to me.**

**The Catalyst Effect**

**Chapter 1: Guilt**

Sirius.

Dead.

Two words Harry never thought he would ever have to think about. En-route back to Hogwarts was probably his worst journey to date. Not only was his last chance at a real family gone, but a fair few of his extended family were seriously hurt, all because he fell for one of Voldemort's mind tricks.

'How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have known that it was a set up? The thing I was trying to prevent happened, Sirius is dead and I am the cause of it,' he mentally berated himself. He had probably come out of that battle with only a few scrapes and maybe a broken rib or two, but his friends that had stood by him and risked their lives for him were a little worse for wear.

Hermione: one near death experience and an array of internal injuries (thanks to Dolohov); Ron: still severely disoriented from being attacked by giant brains and various nasty looking welts, from the same cause; Ginny: one broken ankle and completely covered from head to toe in serious cuts and rapidly purpling bruises; Neville: one broken nose and a sprained wrist, although that was from excessive wrist flourishing when casting defensive spells (even in the most dangerous and terrifying times Neville still managed to be clumsy); and finally Luna, whom he had met only a few months ago, risked her life to save someone she had never met before and had still done it with a slightly dreamy smile on her face. Now she just laid there, her face still, knocked unconscious by one of the Death Eaters (most likely Dolohov, the sadistic git he was). Madame Pomfrey had tried to heal her by magic however was unable to without extensive damage being done to her brain and other vital organs, so, with the aid of a few Dreamless Sleep potions injected into her, Madame Pomfrey was able to put her into a magically induced coma.

'This wouldn't have happened if I had made more of an effort to stop them from coming with me,' Harry thought.

'But then what?' the little voice of reason in his head retorted, 'Then you might be the one dead, and Voldemort would still be at large, but there wouldn't be anyone left with a means to kill him. Voldemort is dead now. Although good people were hurt, he can no longer hurt anyone else. One sacrifice to save the lives of many others.'

'I hope it stays at one sacrifice,' he thought back morosely.

Three Days Later...

Over the last couple of days the Hospital Wing was rapidly becoming the new dorm room for the injured members of the recently disbanded Dumbledore's Army. Madame Pomfrey insisted that they be kept and monitored for at least three days. She wanted to make sure there wasn't any leftover magical residue from all the Dark Magic they had faced which could have caused further problems. Madame Pomfrey found nothing, (as expected) except for Luna. She was still in a coma, and was showing no signs of either improving or worsening, which was neither good nor bad.

"It's all my fault," asserted Harry as he slumped into an armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry you know it's not. Luna chose to come along knowing the risk. If anything it's Dolohov's fault. He was the one that resorted to physical violence when he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Luna. She is a great witch; you of all people should know that she has something special about her. She is not like everyone else. Isn't that what Dumbledore's Army was all about? Against all odds, we rise to the top, always fighting and never giving up," replied Hermione as she gave him a reassuring hug.

"You've got a point, I guess. But I just can't shake the feeling that she wouldn't be like this, and Sirius wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me!" blurted Harry as he stepped out of her hug.

"Harry, look, how could you have possibly known that what you saw wasn't real? You saved Arthur Weasley's life because of one of your visions! Granted You-Know-Who..."

"Voldemort..." Harry corrected, trying to look smug and earning a scowl from Hermione. "Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. You know that."

"Fine. Granted _Voldemort_ had probably planned to lure you there, but that was only so he could get the prophecy. Not only did he not get it, but he is now dead, gone forever. We are free."

"Yeah, but that doesn't bring back Sirius, and I don't know about you but I don't see Luna joyfully skipping through the corridors."

Ron, seeing Hermione struggle, decided to chime in, "Look mate, obviously Hermione isn't trying to say that it had to end like this but it did. Now we have to look forward to the future rather than dwell on the past, because if we don't _Voldemort_ will still have an effect on us allowing him to destroy our lives even beyond the grave."

"I get that. It's just I can't help it! This is easier for you guys to adjust to because Voldemort hasn't wanted you dead since before you were born."

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare say it is easier for us. The constant threat of death was looming over our heads as well, not just yours, and all because we were your friends. But did that stop us from sticking by you every step of the way? No. We were there constantly fighting by your side, so please for the sake of not embarrassing yourself, do not say that it is easier for us to adjust, because that is simply not true," snapped Hermione, clearly getting her confidence back.

"Look, I'm sorry if it seems that I don't care what you guys have done for me but I think I just need some time to myself. I'm going to go and see Luna," Harry replied sheepishly. He then turned and walked out of the Common Room, going back to the Hospital Wing, seeking a moment of solace with his silent companion.

"I guess we just have to give him some time to get used to this type of freedom," Ron said as he smiled awkwardly at Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to go find Ginny and see how she's doing. See you at dinner." She smiled back while turning and walking up to the Girls' Dormitory.

"See you..." he whispered back, then headed in the opposite direction to the Boys' Dormitory.


End file.
